CONTEST FOR SHIPS AHOY
by lilac-kat
Summary: The SA Contest is now closed and the answers are posted, but I encourage you to look inside anyways to see the answers. Those of you who read "Ships Ahoy" might like to see what references you caught and missed. Plus, you never know if something might pop up in a future (or past) fanfic!
1. QUESTIONS!

**A/N Alright, readers, I have brought back the Contest! This one will consist of three parts, and again, the winner of each one will choose a new fanfic for me to write. (The max will probably be about five chapters, MAYBE ten if the winner[s] push for it. I don't plan on writing anything as long as 43 chapters again soon, especially since I start college in the fall.) This Contest is designed for those of you who have read my recent fanfiction "Ships Ahoy!", but anyone can participate. So good luck and have fun!**

 **Well, what are you waiting for? COMPETE!**

* * *

 **Here are the rules:**

DEADLINE for entries is July 30. The results and answers will be posted as a second chapter between July 31 and August 4, depending on what I'm doing with my summer vacation.

Nobody has to participate in the contests if they don't want to. I would love for as many people to participate as possible, but I'm not forcing anyone to.

Anyone can take part in the contests, but YOU HAVE TO GET AN ACCOUNT TO DO SO. Why? Well, if someone posted their answers as a review on the chapter, anyone could read/copy what you post, and steal your chances of winning. Plus if you happen to win, you and I can better communicate over what you want the prize to be through the site's Private Messaging. THE ONLY EXCEPTION TO THIS RULE IS IF YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH ME ON ANOTHER FORM OF SOCIAL MEDIA. So if you don't have a FanFiction account but I know you through Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, or etc., you can submit your Contest entries through one of those venues instead.

You can participate in any or all of the contests (I encourage you to do all of them!), but you can only win one. If a person wins more than one, I'll declare the second-place person the winner. This is so there'll be three separate winners, to make it more fair.

If within a contest there are two or more completely identical submissions, I will accept the first one received.

All prizes are strictly within _Odd Squad_ fanfiction. This should be obvious, but just putting that out there.

 **DISCLAIMER:** As far as prizes go, I'm not demanding that you have me write your story ideas. If any of you have a story idea you've been wanting to write yourself, then I say go for it! I will happily read and review it when it is published. Whoever the winners are, we can discuss this further after the Contest is over.

 **OTHER DISCLAIMER:** Yes, I WILL FINISH "VIVA LA VIDA" AND "PATTERNS OF THE PAST" BEFORE THIS CONTEST IS OVER.

* * *

Contest #1: Find the PBS Kids references

Yes, as many of you have figured out by now, I hid dozens of references to PBS Kids shows in my fanfic "Ships Ahoy!". So how many of them can you find? The person who finds the most references (and proves that they're all indeed references) to Kid's TV shows that have AT ANY POINT AIRED ON PBS (including shows that now air on other channels and/or are no longer associated with PBS) in my fanfic wins!

* * *

Contest #2: Find all the other references

In addition to shows on PBS, I hid several references to other books, movies, TV series, musicals, comics, and even YouTube channels throughout my fanfic "Ships Ahoy!". So how many of them can you find? The person who finds the most references (and proves that they're all indeed references) to any of the above THAT IS NOT OR WAS NEVER A PBS KIDS SHOW in my fanfic wins!

* * *

Contest #3: Trivia Questions

Yes, I've brought this one back. After doing some research about _Odd Squad_ , I've come up with 43 brand new questions regarding interesting facts about the show. Some of the questions have more than one part to them, so in that case, a point will be awarded for every part answered correctly. Also, for the questions involving online articles, I have many of the articles pinned to my Pinterest board "Odd Squad FTW!" so you can go there to find some of your answers. :) And finally, since at this point Season 2 hasn't aired yet, episode-related questions will only go through the episode "O is Not For Over", but they will include all of the episodes in Season 1.

1) One of Dr. O's trademark lines is "I'm a doctor, not a [insert occupation here]!" What character from what franchise is this a nod to?

2) Speaking of Dr. O, her other famous line and catchphrase is "WHAT'S next?!" Name the character and TV show that this is an homage to, on which writer Tim McKeon was an intern for the show's second season.

3) In the episode "Totally Odd Squad", parts of the scenes with Oprah and O'Donahue are shown as sketched rather than filmed. What 1980s music video is this referencing? (Which, I will add, is one of my favorite songs ever!)

4) In real life, how tall is the hourglass in "Swamps 'N' Gators"?

5) At the end of "Disorder in the Court", Oscar does a little narration of what happened after the trial. This scene is a spoof from what radio, TV, and movie series that dates back to the late 1950s?

6) Of the cast and crew, who allegedly came up with the idea for "Moustache Confidential?"

7) Some of you may remember from the last contest that many of the episodes released at that time were named after books, movies, TV shows/episodes, and games. (For example, "Fistful of Fruit Juice" was named after the western film _A Fistful of Dollars_.) Beginning with episodes released in the U.S. _on or after May 25, 2015,_ which episodes arguably have taken their names from other book/movie/TV/games? Name both the episode and the reference.

8) Other episodes released _since May 25, 2015_ have arguably been named after other things, like people, places, song titles, phrases, and events. Naming both the episode and the reference, what are they? _(Note: some of the episodes you provided as answers above may have duplicate answers down here)_

9) About how long did it take to sew Odd Todd's two suits?

10) In what other episode can Ms. O's boat from "O vs. the Ballcano" be seen and in what medium?

11) How many months did it take to complete the pienado visual effects in "Training Day"?

12) Who was the only _Odd Squad_ cast member to win at the 2016 Young Artist Awards? Name the actor/actress, the Odd Squad character he/she plays, the category nominated for, and the title of the work nominated for.

13) Not counting those who won for Best Ensemble, which cast members (both recurring and guest starring) won at the 2015 Joey Awards? Name the actors/actresses and the title of work that they won for.

14) Aside from her own character, who is Peyton Kennedy's second favorite character on the show? Also, what was her favorite episode to film?

15) Who composed all of the songs used in _Odd Squad?_

16) One of the scenes from "Flatastrophe" is filmed in a certain park. What other episode was filmed on the other side of that same location?

17) Which one-off character on the show is also known as Agent 85?

18) Fun Fact: most of the kid actors on the show have brown eyes. Name as many kid cast members as you can who don't have brown eyes, the character they play, and their eye color. _(Points will only be given if all three are listed)_

19) Identify the scene on the back cover of the second _Shmumberman_ comic book in "Olive and Otto in Shmumberland". Which other episode is that scene from?

20) Also in "Olive and Otto in Shmumberland", Otto makes the following comment about Dr. Soup: "I don't know what's worse—that he's splatting soup everywhere, or that he's terrible at rapping!" Which 1993 rap by which group is Otto referring to? And what actor in what 2012 film makes a reference to its title?

21) In which episode is the Soundcheck song "Probably" played?

22) What is the name of the singer who recorded the songs "Strange Weather" and "The Potato Song: Reprise"?

23) Of all agents past or present on the show, who is the only one to wear a hearing aide?

24) The concept of traveling at high speeds in underground tubes made of a clear material with bright rings connecting each piece is not a new one. What 1997 DVD-ROM video game is known for also having a similar underground/underwater tube system used for transportation? (Fun Fact: the first time my dad saw _Odd Squad_ , this game is the first thing he thought of when he saw what the tubes looked like?

25) In which episode is a well-known Harry S. Truman quote stated, and by whom?

26) One of the actors on _Odd Squad_ has also appeared in one of the _Night at the Museum_ movies. Name the actor/actress, the Odd Squad agent he/she plays, and the NATM character he/she plays.

27) Name every episode of Season 1 before "Training Day" that has a 43 hidden in it.

28) While you're at it, name every episode throughout all of Season 1 that makes a reference to the enigmatic Sheila.

29) In the opening title sequence for Episodes 1-16, one of the clips is played as a mirrored image of how it looks in the episode it's from. Describe what is going on in this clip, as well as which episode it comes from.

30) Which character said this line: "Nice doing business with you."?

31) Storytime! Because of my busy life and hectic schedule, most of "Ships Ahoy!" was typed up during late-night writing sessions—which ended up producing some pretty crazy results sometimes. Based on what you know about the fanfic, see if you can figure out which chapter this would-be sentence was from before I took it out:

"It was the sight of Olive making the most badass move in science as she leapt from desk cover to desk opportunity."

32) Name every "Boom-[quote]-a-lotta!" that Otto says in the show.

33) In which episode and by whom is the Konami Code referenced?

34) Olive and Otto have been compared to which two characters from _Warehouse 13_?

35) One of Olive's reasons for joining Odd Squad is because "grass shouldn't grow in your shoes." Name all of the other reasons she joined.

36) One of Otto's reasons for joining Odd Squad is because "bees should make honey, not tiny napkins." Name all of the other reasons he joined.

37) One of Oscar's reasons for joining Odd Squad is because "you shouldn't be able to do this," which he follows with snapping his fingers and shooting green lightning bolts everywhere. Name all of the other reasons he joined.

38) According to Ms. O, "Odd Squad needs you, and I need this room to be more fun!" Name all of the other things she needs.

39) In my story "Ships Ahoy", arguably the most significant calendar date for the characters is August 4th. According to the fanfic, this was the date on which Oprah joined Odd Squad (1870), Oprah confronted O'Donahue about his past with Olga (1946), O'Donahue left Oprah and quit the squad (1984), Oscar and Opal joined the squad (1996) and began their partnership (2000), Opal passed her exams (2001), Oscar became Lab Director and left Olive behind (2013), Olive and Oscar reconciled (2014), and Oscar and Opal had to solve the Jinx case (2015).  
Believe it or not, I chose this date for a reason. When I was eight, something significant (at least, it was at the time, but not so much now) happened that somehow, I have no idea how or why, decided to stick itself in my head as something I'll probably always remember. It's actually a pretty minor event, but see if you can figure out what this event was. (And yes, I will give you the point if you come even remotely close. :) )

40) According to the Odd Squad Facebook page, which five "cases" (episodes) have been ranked as the biggest and/or most difficult?

41) There are forty episodes in Season 1, but there are seventy total storylines. If "Zero Effect" is the first story, "Bad Luck Bears" is the second, and "O is Not For Over" is the last, which story is the 35th, or the halfway point?

42) On what lovely date did filming for Season 1 officially end?

And finally, 43) Who are the three new main characters for Season 2 of _Odd Squad_? Who are the actors?

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for all the constant support guys, and good luck to all the participants!**


	2. ANSWERS!

**A/N Yeah, yeah, I didn't get the results out when I said I would, but I hadn't realized I'd be almost entirely without Internet that whole time...hmm... Anyways, here we are, so nobody has to have a cow, yay! (Those of you on the wiki will get that joke.) Okay, so last contest I had only four submissions total, and this time I had double that with eight submissions, but from only five different people. So not as many as I'd hoped, but still a lot better than last year!**

 **(Sidenote: please give me some feedback in the reviews about what I did or didn't do in running this Contest that I should have done. It'll help for if I decide to do this again next year.)**

 **Okay, so without further ado, heeeeeeeeere are the answers and the winners!**

* * *

Contest #1: Find the PBS Kids references

 **Hoo boy, there's a lot. Hard to decide whether to organize these by show or by chapter, but either way there's still a ridiculously long list. So I think I'll go by chapter here. And if any of you have any questions or concerns about the validity of these references, feel free to PM me about it and I will gladly talk it over with you.**

\- The Uncovering: 1

This one was from _Redwall_ (first fandom!). The line is "...she felt the first memory hit her like a rat-held battering ram on the great oaken doors of her mind," and one of the signature scenes from S1 was when the rats tried to get in the abbey by using a battering ram against the great oak doors.

\- The Brainstormer: 1

From _The Big Comfy Couch_ we have the characters Auntie Macasser, Uncle Chester, Loonette, and Molly. Changed a couple spellings for Oprah's adoptive family, but it's still there.

\- The Entrepreneur: 1

I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure the show _Zoom_ is the only other place you're going to find kids speaking Ubbi Dubbi. :)

\- The Persuador/Debtor: 1

James Hiller and Sarah Phillips, whom I made Agent Olga's parents, were the protagonists of _Liberty's Kids_. (Still gotta comb that show to see if Hamilton's in it, note to self...XD)

\- The Vagabond: 1

You may recall this part from Oprah's letters: _"_ _Oh, how you would have laughed, Yucks! I said so many strange things about Africa and borders and tribes and farming and trains from Sodor and "sharing with our hearts" that made no sense at all..."_ And where can you find trains from the Island of Sodor? _Thomas the Tank Engine_ , of course!

\- The Pair: 3

Another _Zoom_ reference with the mention of Fannee Doolee, plus a _Wordgirl_ reference in regards to eating a hamburger meat hat, and of course an _Anne of Green Gables_ reference (points for Canadian literature, btw!) with the case Oprah and O'Donahue solve at the beginnning - which is actually adapted from a scene in the books, not the cartoon, but the characters are the same in both and that's what matters.

\- The Misfit: 0

\- The Playboy: 4

Madi, Nina, and Bridget are the three girls from S2 of _Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman_ , Charkey and Hunley are the two main dogs in _Curious George_ , Pilchard is the cat in _Bob the Builder_ , and another mention of Fannee Doolee from _Zoom_.

\- The Boss: 1

This one might be a bit of a stretch, but Kermit the Frog has been on _Sesame Street_ , namely as a regular in the early years of the show back in the '60s and '70s. So yes, having Oprah compare Yoda to Kermit counts as a reference.

\- The Outcast: 1

Poor Cliff Hanger. When _Between the Lions_ refuses to let you be saved, ya just gotta let the Odd Squad do it...

\- The Shattered: 0

\- The Geek and the Nerd: 0

\- The Dreamer: 4

There were two references in the prophecy book - the Encryptor Chip is a recurring symbolic object found in _Cyberchase_ , while the line "I Am That Is" is the central theme of S1 of _Redwall_. We also have a VERY OBVIOUS one with _Bill Nye the Science Guy_ , and _Martha Speaks_ made it in with Ms. O's line about a talking dog and alphabet soup.

\- The Doer: 1

This one I had way too much fun with. So in _Clifford_ , there's an episode where their teacher leaves and the characters try to imagine what the new teacher will be like, so one boy hilariously wonders if she'll be allergic to kids. When the thought of such a teacher being forced to be treated _by kids_ in a building _full of nothing but kids_ crossed my mind, I realized it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

\- The Scribbler: 3

Oscar's locker combination of nine 9s and one 1, or 9999999991, is from _The Electric Company_ S2, of the modern revival. Oscar's line "Onward and yonward and tally-ho!" was taken from _Nature Cat_ 's catchphrases, and the Neighborhood of Make-Believe (where the Pienado was caught) is from _Mr. Roger's Neighborhood._ No, I downright REFUSED to put a _Daniel Tiger_ reference in my fanfic because that show is the WORST. *mimes puking*

\- The Tinkerer: 7

Dang, I was busy here! Okay, so the calligraphy cats and the sleeve dogs comprise a reference to _Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat_ , the cat Nemo is Francine's cat from _Arthur,_ FranScent is Francine's failed perfume experiment from _The Electric Company_ , Animal Junction is the central location of _Zoboomafoo_ , and the entire scene with the Mystery Box is literally an entire PBS Kids short with the kid's names added by me. And finally, two more references from _Doctor Who_ \- YES THIS COUNTS AS A PBS KIDS SHOW, IT RAN ON THERE FROM THE 60s TO THE 90s! - with regards to the Mystery Box being "bigger on the inside" (a nod to the TARDIS also being a small box that's bigger on the inside), and the whole striped scarf and jelly baby thing first mentioned in "Olive's Last Partner" (both symbols of the 4th Doctor).

\- The Pet: 8

And I was even busier here! Goodness, um... so the cameos of Mrs. Diller and Mr. Bleakman are a nod to _Clifford_ , the cream cheese hair gel ray thingie and the "CASSEROLE!" bit were both from _Wordgirl_ as separate references, the appearances of dust bunnies under the couch is a reference to both _The Big Comfy Couch_ and also _Sesame Street_ when you factor in the dust carrot, the dog Gesso and the beach ball are from my favorite short on _Teletubbies_ , the glowing badges with reference to dragons is a nod to _Dragon Tales_ , and the maple syrup turning to mustard is from the first episode of _Mustard Pancakes._

\- The Tagalong: 3

The Handovers are characters from _Clifford_ , so that's simple enough to explain. A bit more difficult and obscure is the reference I made to _Peg + Cat_. There's one episode where they sing a little ditty with the ukelele that goes, "Cheese and pickles, pickles and cheese, gimme gimme gimme that sandwich please!" so my reference lies in Olive getting her cheese and pickle sandwich from the Ukelele Cafe. There's also another _Doctor Who_ reference when Todd says, "What's the point of being [on Odd Squad] if you can't be childish sometimes?" which is adapted from a famous quote by the 4th Doctor.

\- The Traitor: 3

"Places like Pine Hollow and odd objects like the yellow hat" are references to _The Saddles Club_ and _Curious George_ , respectively. There's also the "Clean Up" song from _Barney and Friends._

 _-_ The Rival: 1

"Olaf grinned like a giant red puppy on Halloween" is a reference to _Clifford_ , albeit more on the book side of things.

\- The Queer: 1

I wanted to have Oscar reverse the polarity of the neutron flow at some point, because it's one of the more famous bits of science fiction utter nonsense from _Doctor Who._

\- The Scientist: 1

The entire scene where Olive tries to bring Oscar his lunch, ending when Oscar plugs in the machine and ends up shutting off the lights by accident, was adapted from a preview short I once saw from _Fizzy's Lunch Lab_.

\- The Forgotten: 0

\- The Veteran: 1

If it looks like a goat, sounds like a goat, and feels like a goat, but it smells like coconuts, it's from an episode of _Curious George_.

\- The Newbie: 3

 _The Daily Rag_ is Scoops's newspaper from _Wordgirl_ , Otto Ophthalmosaurus is a one-off character from _Dinosaur Train_ , and Principal Botter getting her bitter butter fixed is a reference to a rather old and rarely-seen-anymore short about the tongue-twister, "Betty Botter Bought some Butter".

\- The Rejected: 0

\- The Cynic and the Jaded: 2

I spoofed the dating site bit from the end of the episode "Reducing the Calories and Cats in Your Life" in _Fetch!_ when Ruff tries to get Blossom transferred to another owner and ends up getting his own house as the location site of transfer. (Fun Fact: this was the first reference I thought of when I was still in the planning stages of "Ships Ahoy", and what kicked off the whole idea of this Contest.) And once again, we have the return of _The Daily Rag_ from _Wordgirl._

\- The Prodigal: 0

\- The Rescuer: 1

TBH I was actually really shocked when someone got this, but the zombie cabbages on Raloo Farm is a reference to _Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks_. That was such a strange show, it took me until nearly the end of its run on my station to figure out the whole thing was set in Ireland... ',:\

\- The Doctor: 2

With a name like Jimmy Z, I just had to make this _Wild Kratts_ character a brief Soundcheck member. (Plus it added another similarity with One Direction to have a fifth member leave the band ^_^.) And with an O name like Ovejita, I just had to make her and her counterpart Murray characters in my fanfic, as well as on _Sesame Street._

\- The Klutz: 2

The _Henry Skreever_ bookseries that Octavia and Oren fangirl over is the spoof of _Harry Potter_ that is used in _Arthur_ , particularly in episodes with Prunella and Marina. (Yes, I wanted to work in the other HP spoof used in _Cyberchase_ with Sherri Spotter, but it didn't work out.) Meanwhile, the hundred dozen donuts bit is a reference to one of my favorite episodes of _Curious George_.

\- The Couple(s): 0

\- The Ignored/Unnoticed: 1

This was another one I came up with early on, but in an episode of _Maya and Miguel_ their mom spends the entire time trying to remember the secret ingredient in a recipe she used to make (don't remember what), and it ends up being raisins. Originally I was going to have this be something that Orchid or Ophelia or even Olive ran into because of the actresses' [presumed] Latina heritage, but eventually I realized it would make more sense for the actual cook in the show to have.

\- The Caballero: 2

"A blue vacuum sucking up toast and pink custard" refers to none other than good ol' Noo-Noo from _Teletubbies_. Meanwhile, the entire "down the waterfall, etc." tai chi thing Obfusco does was pulled straight from _It's a Big, Big World_ ; honestly I would've completely forgotten about that bit, except one of my sisters somehow latched onto it and loves to imitate her own version/parody/whatever.

\- The Barista: 0

\- The Shrew and the Tamer: 1

Ori names his puppy Gorga. The puppy in _The Zula Patrol_ (former fandom!) is named Gorga. 'Nuff said. (Just one thing: how come there's literally no record on any PBS sites of this ever having been a show that the network provided? Only place with any record of it that _I've_ found is the Qubo channel...)

\- The Trio: 8

Gonna try and keep this brief. Okay, so the berries/bunches poem and the three honorary agents Matt, Jackie, and Ines comprise a reference to _Cyberchase_ ; the green potato chip, "Love Ducks" obsession, and odd problem retrieving a wedding band from an organ are all separate references from _Arthur_ ; also from _Arthur_ , the _Henry Skreever_ series comes back again; the Bootsy the Cat autograph is from _Wordgirl_ ; Olive saying "Allons-y!" is a reference to the 10th Doctor's catchphrase in _Doctor Who_ ; and Mathroom with the 'wonderrific' Red Riding Hood bit is a reference to _Super Why_ (with the added nod that T.J. McGibbon actually voiced both characters, fun fact!).

\- The Farewell: 0

TOTAL POINTS POSSIBLE: 68

CONTEST #1 WINNER: aliceine

* * *

Contest #2: Find all the other references

 **Okay for this one, I found it easier to organize them all by material referenced, instead of by chapter, because there's not quite as much here.**

\- _2012_ (movie): 1

From "The Queer" when Oren and Olaf are working on a case about the Mayan Calendar and the supposed end of the world.

\- _Mean Girls_ (movie): 1

Originally didn't have this count as a reference, but one of the entrants changed my mind. From "The Geek and the Nerd" when Ms. O tries to translate Oscar's academy file.

\- _Super Mario Bros._ (game): 1

Again, only counting this as a reference because an entrant did, but I technically mentioned the character Shy Guy at the end of "The Misfit".

\- _The Duck Songs_ (YouTube): 1

From "The Barista", basically that entire scene with the duck. Literally everyone got this reference, good for you all!

\- _VeggieTales_ (movie series): 1

In the "Love My Lips" song, Larry the Cucumber mentions meeting a kid named Oscar who got stung by a bee right on the lip, so I threw this scene into "The Cynic and the Jaded".

\- _Mary Poppins_ (movie): 1

From "The Traitor" with mention of Admiral Boom and the Banks family.

\- _Peanuts_ (cartoon): 1

In the TV Thanksgiving episode, Peppermint Patty invites herself over to Charlie Brown's and all the latter can say is "Well...I...uh..." over and over, so I threw this line/scene model into "The Persuador/Debtor".

\- _The Taming of the Shrew_ (play): 1

The title of this Shakespeare play is found rearranged into the chapter title, "The Shrew and the Tamer".

\- _Ender's Game_ (book): 1

From "The Shrew and the Tamer", Andrew Wiggin is Ender's real name. He's so quickly labeled as a psychopath that I thought it was too perfect to pass up the chance to use it as a parallel to Orchid.

\- _Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe_ (book): 1

From "The Caballero", Obfusco mentions two philosophers in a desert with their red truck looking at the stars.

\- _Alice in Wonderland_ (book): 1

Another Obfusco-ism in "The Geek and the Nerd"...why _is_ a raven like a writing desk?

\- _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ (book): 1

This one from "The Veteran" is fairly obvious - the pills resemble the gum that Violet Beauregard tried and failed to successfully finish.

\- _His Dark Materials_ (book series): 1

From "The Doer", I made Cittàgazze the location of the Big Office because according to the books, only kids can safely live there without fearing for their life.

\- _The Life of Brian_ (movie): 1

From "The Tagalong", it's the little ditty "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" that Todd whistles. Fun Fact: in one of the takes from "The O Games", Joshua Kilimnik whistled this tune instead of the Mr. Rogers theme.

\- _The Sound of Music_ (musical): 1

From "The Traitor", Olive refers to herself as "timid and shy and scared am I," which is a lyric from the song "Sixteen Going on Seventeen".

\- _Pride and Prejudice_ (book): 1

From "The Tinkerer", I basically spoofed the "It is a truth universally acknowledged" line with Olive and Oscar relaxing in the break room.

\- _Les Miserables_ (musical): 1

Again, ripped off the line ""If I speak, they are condemned / If I stay silent, I am damned" to fit in the court scene in "The Trio"."

\- _RENT_ (musical): 1

From "The Ignored/Unnoticed", I threw in the number 525,600.

\- _Back to the Future_ (movie series): 1

From "The Queer", Oscar and Odie discuss a man who invented a time machine in a DeLorean with plutonium as a power source.

\- _Supernatural_ (TV series): 1

From "The Boss", they give a business card to the lady concerning who to contact in order to get rid of her _Candle Cove_ problem. One of these contacts was the Winchester Family Business. **(Btw I didn't count _Candle Cove_ as a reference because I explicitly stated in the A/N of that chapter that it was a reference, so yeah.)**

\- _Bewitched_ (TV series): 1

Same as above, but with the Witches Council as their other contact.

\- _Star Wars_ (movie series): 7

Okay, now four of these are direct references by name (in the "Boss", "Outcast", "Couple", and "Trio"), but here are the other three, too: Oscar quotes C-3PO from _The Empire Strikes Back_ when he says the odds of surviving Sector 21 are 725 to 1 in "The Trio", I spoofed Darth Vader's "I have altered...pray I don't alter it any further" line (also from _TESB_ ) in "The Dreamer", and I threw in Padme's "thunderous applause" quote from _Revenge of the Sith_ in "The Scientist".

TOTAL POINTS POSSIBLE: 27

CONTEST #2 WINNER: BasilGrey

* * *

Contest #3: Trivia Questions

 **Okay, so I realize a few questions on here weren't all that great, so apologies for that. Also I did _waaaaaay_ better research on the answers than I did last time, so hopefully there'll be no mistakes this time.**

1) One of Dr. O's trademark lines is "I'm a doctor, not a [insert occupation here]!" What character from what franchise is this a nod to? (2 points)

 _Answer:_ McCoy, _Star Trek_

2) Speaking of Dr. O, her other famous line and catchphrase is "WHAT'S next?!" Name the character and TV show that this is an homage to, on which writer Tim McKeon was an intern for the show's second season. (2 points)

 _Answer:_ President Bartlet, _West Wing_

3) In the episode "Totally Odd Squad", parts of the scenes with Oprah and O'Donahue are shown as sketched rather than filmed. What 1980s music video is this referencing? **(Which, I will add, is one of my favorite songs ever!)** (1 point)

 _Answer: Take On Me_

4) In real life, how tall is the hourglass in "Swamps 'N' Gators"? (1 point)

 _Answer:_ Four feet

5) At the end of "Disorder in the Court", Oscar does a little narration of what happened after the trial. This scene is a spoof from what radio, TV, and movie series that dates back to the late 1950s? (1 point)

 _Answer:_ Dragnet

6) Of the cast and crew, who allegedly came up with the idea for "Moustache Confidential?" (1 point)

 _Answer:_ Jaeden J. Noel

7) (11 points?) Some of you may remember from the last contest that many of the episodes released at that time were named after books, movies, TV shows/episodes, and games. (For example, "Fistful of Fruit Juice" was named after the western film A Fistful of Dollars.) Beginning with episodes released in the U.S. on or after May 25, 2015, which episodes arguably have taken their names from other book/movie/TV/games? Name both the episode and the reference. (11 points?)

 _Possible answers:_ "Training Day" (Training Day), "Trading Places" (Trading Places), "Game Time" (Game Time: Tackling the Past), "The Curious Case of Pirate-itis" (The Curious Case of Benjamin Button), "Undercover Olive" (Undercover Brother film or Undercover Boss show), "By the Book" (By the Book comic or Going By the Book, Love By the Book films), "O vs. the Ballcano" (Joe vs. the Volcano), "Assistant's Creed" (Assassin's Creed), "Now You Don't See Me" (Now You See Me), "Swamps 'N Gators" ("Chutes and Ladders" game), "Dawn of the Read" (Dawn of the Dead), "Olive and Otto in Shmumberland" ("Little Nemo in Slumberland" comic)

8) Other episodes released since May 25, 2015 have arguably been named after other things, like people, places, song titles, phrases, and events. Naming both the episode and the reference, what are they? (Note: some of the episodes you provided as answers above may have duplicate answers down here) (12 points?)

 _Possible answers:_ "Robert Plant" (Robert Plant, Led Zeppelin member), "The O Games" (the Olympic Games), "Captain Fun" (Capt'n Fun Beach Club, Pensacola FL), "Switch Your Partner Round and Round" ("Swing et. al.", either phrase or Pitbull song), "Trials and Tubulations" (trials and tribulations phrase), "No Ifs, Ands, or Robots" (no ifs, ands, or buts phrase), "Oscar the Couch" (Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street), "By the Book" (by the book phrase), "Now You Don't See Me" (now you see me, now you don't phrase), "Disorder in the Court" (order in the court phrase), "Oscar of All Trades" (jack of all trades, master of none phrase), "There Might Be Dragons" (There Might Be Giants band)

9) About how long did it take to sew Odd Todd's two suits? (1 point)

 _Answer:_ Over 3 days

(From Facebook, costume designer Christine Toye says: "The colorful strips of taffeta were quilted into the different squares, then laid out over the pattern creating a flow from dark colors at the shoulder, giving tribute to the original navy agency suit - to light colors down by the ankles of the pants. The pieces were then flat mounted to the lining of the suit, and then the suit was constructed as all other agency suits are sewn. His shirt front and tie are only just a small piece to save on time as creating two Odd Todd suits took over 3 long days to sew.")

10) In what other episode can Ms. O's boat from "O vs. the Ballcano" be seen and in what medium? (2 points)

 _Answer:_ "Robert Plant", painting

11) How many months did it take to complete the pienado visual effects in "Training Day"? (1 point)

 _Answer:_ A little over four

12) Who was the only Odd Squad cast member to win at the 2016 Young Artist Awards? Name the actor/actress, the Odd Squad character he/she plays, the category nominated for, and the title of the work nominated for. (4 points)

 _Answer:_ Samuel Faraci, Agent Ori, BEST PERFORMANCE IN A TV SERIES Guest Starring Young Actor (10 and Under), _Saving Hope_

13) Not counting those who won for Best Ensemble, which cast members (both recurring and guest starring) won at the 2015 Joey Awards? Name the actors/actresses and the title of work that they won for. (11 points)

 _Answer:_ Jack Fulton, _Pay the Ghost_ ; Brendan Heard, Subway Commercial; Sean Kyer, _Odd Squad_ ; Peyton Kennedy, _Odd Squad_ ; Carson Reaume, _Annedroids_ ; Elijah Hammill, _Odd Squad_ ; Sarah Abbott, _Max & Shred_; Samuel Faraci, _Saving Hope_ ; Millie Davis, _Wishenpoof_ ; Christian Distefano, _Paw Patrol_ ; Devan Cohen, _Paw Patrol_

14) Aside from her own character, who is Peyton Kennedy's second favorite character on the show? Also, what was her favorite episode to film? (2 points)

 _Answer:_ Agent Oscar, "The O Games"

15) Who composed all of the songs used in Odd Squad? (1 point)

 _Answer:_ Paul Buckley

16) One of the scenes from "Flatastrophe" is filmed in a certain park. What other episode was filmed on the other side of that same park? (1 point)

 _Answer:_ "Whatever Happened to Agent Oz?" **(Estimation Eddie's baseball field is adjacent to the playground part)**

17) Which one-off character on the show is also known as Agent 85? (1 point)

 _Answer:_ Omarion **(he's from "Odd Outbreak", btw)**

18) Fun Fact: most of the kid actors on the show have brown eyes. Name as many kid cast members as you can who don't have brown eyes, the character they play, and their eye color. Points will only be given if all three are listed. (12 points?)

 _Answer:_ Joshua Kilimnik, Odd Todd, blue; Carson Reaume, Agent Oz, hazel; Michela Luci, Agent Orchid, grey; Madeleine Barbeau, Agent Oksana, blue-grey; Brenna Russell, Agent Odelia, blue/grey; Percy Hynes White, Agent Odie, hazel; Scarlett Dovey, Agent O'Scarlett, blue; Jaedon J. Noel, Agent Obfusco, grey; Sarah Abbot, Yucks Shmumbers, hazel; Gabby Clarke, Agent Olga, grey/blue; Agent O'Malley, Jack Fulton, grey **(There might've been more, but these are the ones I found.)**

19) Identify the scene on the back cover of the second Shmumberman comic book in "Olive and Otto in Shmumberland". Which other episode is that scene from? (2 points)

 _Answer:_ Robo-Blast-Bots lava land, "Game Time"

20) Also in "Olive and Otto in Shmumberland", Otto makes the following comment about Dr. Soup: "I don't know what's worse—that he's splatting soup everywhere, or that he's terrible at rapping!" Which 1993 rap by which group is Otto referring to? And what actor in what 2012 film makes a reference to its title? (2 points)

 _Answer:_ "Whoomp! (There It Is)" by Tag Team, Rebel Wilson in _Pitch Perfect_

21) In which episode is the Soundcheck song "Probably" played? (1 point)

 _Answer:_ "Party of 54321"

22) What is the name of the singer who recorded the songs "Strange Weather" and "The Potato Song: Reprise"? (1 point)

 _Answer:_ Laura Bower

23) Of all agents past or present on the show, who is the only one to wear a hearing aide? (1 point)

 _Answer:_ O'Donahue

24) The concept of traveling at high speeds in underground tubes made of a clear material with bright rings connecting each piece is not a new one. What 1997 DVD-ROM video game is known for also having a similar underground/underwater tube system used for transportation? (Fun Fact: the first time my dad saw _Odd Squad_ , this game is the first thing he thought of when he saw what the tubes looked like!) (1 point)

 _Answer:_ Myst: Riven

25) In which episode is a well-known Harry S. Truman quote stated, and by whom? (2 points)

 _Answer:_ "Oscar of All Trades", Agent Oksana

26) One of the actors on Odd Squad has also appeared in one of the Night at the Museum movies. Name the actor/actress, the Odd Squad agent he/she plays, and the NATM character he/she plays. (3 points)

 _Answer:_ Percy Hynes White, Agent Odie, CJ Fredericks

27) Name every episode of Season 1 before "Training Day" that has a 43 hidden in it. (8 points)

 _Answer:_ "Double Trouble", "Party of 54321", "Skip Day", "How to Interrogate a Unicorn" "The Odd Antidote", "Invasion of the Body-Switchers", "Fistful of Fruit Juice", "Soundcheck Part Deux"

28) While you're at it, name every episode throughout all of Season 1 that makes a reference to the enigmatic Sheila. (7 points)

 _Answer:_ "The Briefcase", "The Odd Antidote", "Dance Like Nobody's Watching", "Puppet Show", "Not So Splash", "Assistant's Creed" **(these two had her name written on a white board)** , "O is Not For Over"

29) In the opening title sequence for Episodes 1-16, one of the clips is played as a mirrored image of how it looks in the episode it's from. Describe what is going on in this clip, as well as which episode it comes from. (2 points)

 _Answer:_ Olive/Otto/Gen. Pentagon chasing the Triangles, "Crime at Shapely Manor"

30) Which character said this line: "Nice doing business with you."? (1 point)

 _Answer:_ Disguise Dan **(he's from "The Briefcase", if you didn't remember)**

31) (1 point) Storytime! Because of my busy life and hectic schedule, most of "Ships Ahoy!" was typed up during late-night writing sessions—which ended up producing some pretty crazy results sometimes. Based on what you know about the fanfic, see if you can figure out which chapter this would-be sentence was from before I took it out:  
"It was the sight of Olive making the most badass move in science as she leapt from desk cover to desk opportunity."

 _Answer:_ "The Traitor"

32) Name every "Boom-[quote]-a-lotta!" that Otto says in the show. (7 points?)

 _Answer:_ Rectangle, Tornado, Chair, Story, Idea, Chocolate, Shoe **(Again, there were probably more, but these are the ones I found.)**

33) In which episode and by whom is the Konami Code referenced? (2 points)

 _Answer:_ "Game Time", Olive

34) Olive and Otto have been compared to which two characters from _Warehouse 13_? (1 point)

 _Answer:_ Pete and Myka

35) One of Olive's reasons for joining Odd Squad is because "grass shouldn't grow in your shoes." Name all of the other reasons she joined. (8 points)

 _Answer:_ Bunnies should hop, not open a restaurant in Nebraska; phones should ring, not make toast; you shouldn't hear a _boing!_ sound when you jump; elevators should go up and down, not side to side; the Earth should be round, not square; dogs should bark, not meow; your shadow should look like you, not a kangaroo; and bananas shouldn't cry when you eat them.

36) One of Otto's reasons for joining Odd Squad is because "bees should make honey, not tiny napkins." Name all of the other reasons he joined. (8 points)

 _Answer:_ There should only be one sunless sky, not 453; bookstores should be full of books, not pickles; everyone shouldn't be named Ramona; there should be no such caller as SQUEEEEEEEEEAAAK!; you should sit on chairs, they shouldn't sit on you; sandwiches should be tasty, not sandy; water should be wet, not dry; and lights should turn on and off, whether you're wearing a purple helmet or not.

37) One of Oscar's reasons for joining Odd Squad is because "you shouldn't be able to do this," which he follows with snapping his fingers and shooting green lightning bolts everywhere. Name all of the other reasons he joined. (8 points)

 _Answer:_ Your teeth are for chewing food, not playing piano; I should be able to drink out of my mouth, not my for; I shouldn't have a little me on my elbow; when you throw something away, it should stay away; no one should be all thumbs; nobody should be able to make this noise: [insert cacophonous sounds]; my reflection should do what I do, not...that...; and when you touch your nose, it shouldn't do this...or this...or this...AND THERE SHOULD BE A WAY TO SHUT IT OFF!

38) According to Ms. O, "Odd Squad needs you, and I need this room to be more fun!" Name all of the other things she needs. (8 points)

 _Answer:_ A juice box, a new haircut, a dog - a big one, a life-size picture of myself, to break something, to test my seat launcher, a new voice, and THE LIGHTS OFF! ( **Some people included the things Ms. O said in S2, and I'm afraid I couldn't accept those answers because I explicitly stated in the rules that this Contest only covers Season 1, unless otherwise stated. Sorry.)**

39) In my story "Ships Ahoy", arguably the most significant calendar date for the characters is August 4th. According to the fanfic, this was the date on which Oprah joined Odd Squad (1870), Oprah confronted O'Donahue about his past with Olga (1946), O'Donahue left Oprah and quit the squad (1984), Oscar and Opal joined the squad (1996) and began their partnership (2000), Opal passed her exams (2001), Oscar became Lab Director and left Olive behind (2013), Olive and Oscar reconciled (2014), and everyone caught the Jinx while Oscar and Dr. O were forced to be partners again (2015).  
Believe it or not, I chose this date for a reason. When I was eight, something significant (at least, it was at the time, but not so much now) happened that somehow, I have no idea how or why, decided to stick itself in my head as something I'll probably always remember. It's actually a pretty minor event, but see if you can figure out what this event was. (And yes, I will give you the point if you come even remotely close. :) ) (1 point)

 _Answer:_ Okay so this is a little complicated, but the day after my 8th birthday party (which was on August 4th), I got a call from a friend who never RSVPed explaining she was so sorry she couldn't make it, and that the moment she'd found out the date was August 4th and she'd missed my party, she cried the rest of the day. We ended up hanging out the next day, though, so it was all good. No idea at all why this date stuck in my head because of that, but it did; and when I wanted a date for OLP to take place on, this was what popped into my mind, so I used it. And no, nobody even came close to guessing this. XD

40) According to the Odd Squad Facebook page, which five "cases" (episodes) have been ranked as the biggest and/or most difficult? (5 points)

 _Answer:_ "Oscar and the Oscarbots"/"Picture Day", "Odd Outbreak"/"The Perfect Lunch", "Rise of the Hydraclops"/"O is Not For Old", ""Trading Places"/"Bad Lemonade", and "Training Day"

41) There are forty episodes in Season 1, but there are seventy total storylines. If "Zero Effect" is the first story, "Bad Luck Bears" is the second, and "O is Not For Over" is the last, which story is the 35th, or the halfway point? (1 point)

 _Answer:_ "Hold the Door"

42) On what lovely date did filming for Season 1 officially end? (1 point)

 _Answer:_ February 14, 2015 **(See what I did there? #puns)**

43) Who are the three new main characters for Season 2 of Odd Squad? Who are the actors? (6 points)

 _Answer:_ Olympia - Anna Cathcart, Otis - Isaac Kragten, Oona - Olivia Presti **Thank goodness everyone got this one right! XD**

TOTAL POINTS POSSIBLE: 155

CONTEST #3 WINNER: Dr. Pickle 22

 **Congratulations to the three winners! PM me for your prizes whenever is convenient. Thanks to everyone who participated, and I encourage you to check out my other _Odd Squad_ stories as well as many more to come!**


End file.
